lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Shin-Lo Minzhe
' Shin-Lo Minzhe' is the High Minister of the Air Ministry within the Empire of Cathay making him the leader of the Espionage within the Empire of Cathay. Shin-Lo Minzhe would be born within the powerful House of Minzhe in the capital of Shangii where he would grow up within the nobility and power of his family but found himself growing up wanting to be closer to the thievery, and banditry that was ripe within the vast city. Shin-Lo Minzhe after being captured by the Ministry of Air would spend three years of his life as a servent of the Air Ministry from which he worked tirelessly to make amends for what he had done, and this led to him eventually after three years being initiated into the Ministry of Air. History Early History Shin-Lo Minzhe would be born within the powerful House of Minzhe in the capital of Shangii where he would grow up within the nobility and power of his family but found himself growing up wanting to be closer to the thievery, and banditry that was ripe within the vast city. Bandit Prison Shin-Lo Minzhe after being captured by the Ministry of Air would spend three years of his life as a servent of the Air Ministry from which he worked tirelessly to make amends for what he had done, and this led to him eventually after three years being initiated into the Ministry of Air. 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' High_King.jpg|'Brazen Ironflagger' - - - Friend - - - When Karl Franz was a young man and being groomed for the Emperor of The Empire , Brazen saw fit to make his precense known to the young Prince. This meeting went especially well, and when Karl came to power the two kept into regular contact, and The Empire, is basically the only Kingdom in Europe that Karak Ankor has increased in diplomacy under the reign of Brazen. Many do not know why this young man alone was the only person Brazen decided to meet of all the Princes that have come and gone in Europe, but one thing is for sure the fates of these two Kings are closesly related.|link=Brazen Ironflagger William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - Rival William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Category:Han Category:People Category:People of Cathay Category:Human Category:House of Minzhe